Levith Syphre (Ancient Legends)
Levith Syphre is a grandson of the Daedric Prince Meridia appearing in Ancient Legends. He is sent to Mundus for a hithero unknown reason, on a mission that even he himself does not know of. He generally is a lost, hapless person with an apathetic view towards the world. Levith has a sister, Lyrissa. In fact, he mentions he has two sisters, named Lyrissa and Eiriana. Eirana is his twin sister, and related to him fully by blood. His relation to Lyrissa is unclear. With his wife Alisa, Levith has two children, a son known as Remiell Syphre and his daughter Illya Syphre. Both children were born after Levith left Mundus for the first time, and presumably were born in the Coloured Rooms or a similar plane. Birth and earlier life Levith is born as a son of the Daedric demigod Louis Syphre, child of Meridia, and an unknown daedric consort, who was a sorceress, and known to be a Dark Seducer. He was trained endlessly to master the use of a sword, so he could serve as a deadly force multiplier upon the mortal planes and in Oblivion. No tales of his exploits remain, as Levith himself has outlived all those who had witnessed his acts. Levith, from young was given a high standard of education to allow him to understand himself, the world around him and others. Due to his training and experience over the years slowly built up a certain repository of tactical knowledge for his own use in battle. Levith became one of the most powerful descendants of Meridia, holding many, many different powers and possessing complete mastery over them. He was used as Meridia's "hands" on Mundus, if required. Whenever Levith was send to Mundus, his powers were sealed, denying him of many of his more destructive capabilities and allowing him to only retain his healing powers and magnetism manipulation. This ensures he does not cause excessive collateral damage and also keeps his nature hidden. Events in Ancient Legends: New Beginnings Levith falls from the skies, his power of flight disabled by the seals that limit his powers. He falls to the ground outside Solitude, where he enters after speaking a little to a passing lady to ask about the situation in Skyrim. Levith eventually makes his way to the Winking Skeever, where he chances upon Alisa, who is acting suspiciously over a daedric pendant. Levith's natural curiosity led him to follow and then question Alisa, who seemed to be hiding something. He was joined in the questioning by two others, his uncle Solas (whom he wasn't familiar with) and Thalna. Levith unwittingly got into trouble when Thalna attacked guards for no reason, after Solas took a pendant from Alisa. Alisa clears Levith's bounty for some reason unknown to him. Levith travelled to Whiterun with Solas and Alisa, where Alisa is attacked by an unknown adversary. After Solas heals Alisa, the group continued on the Whiterun. Later, at the Bannered Mare, Levith gets Alisa drunk to extract information from her. Alisa doesn't really tell him what he wants to know, but she used a soul gem to enter an unknown Sanctuary, where Levith followed in. Levith only saw Alisa nude, which wasn't quite what he expected. The two eventually began a relationship, as Levith journeyed with Alisa to find her parents, protecting her from enemies. When ever they were attacked, Levith would try to capture the enemy if they were humans, elves or beastfolk. Levith captured a girl named Rosa and a man named Theodore through this. Levith also summoned a non lethal sword for his use at the Morthal summoning circle. He later gave that sword to Alisa, when he dueled a Knight wearing black armor, taking the knight's spear for himself as a weapon. Levith later decided to teach Alisa how to use a sword. Levith also met his sister Ariana (Eiriana's human incarnation) at this point. They seem to dislike each other, as Ariana was a vampire. The pair later fought 20 battlemages, Alisa resorting to performing a devastating release of magicka to kill the aggressors, as they were getting overwhelmed. Levith proposed to Alisa some time later and had an unofficial ceremony held at his grandmother's statue, since daedra couldn't seek blessings from the Aedra. The pair later ran into Thalna again, as well as few others. They journeyed to Corinthe, where they were attacked by a vampire. The group defeated the vampire and took his weapons, before proceeding to the city of Corinthe. On their return journey, Levith battled three dragons, which he defeated after a difficult, protracted battle by turning the enemies' numbers against themselves. He later witnesses the death of Isa, following which he bought a house in Windhelm for him and Alisa to live in. Levithwas promoted to Captain of the Windhelm Guard and he continues to live in Windhelm, meteing out swift justice to criminals. He rearranged and retrained the Windhelm Guard to be a more effective fighting force as per compared to normal guards. He also made them use dwarven equipment. Eventually, Levith crossed to another universe, when his duty to the current one ended, by stepping through a portal with Alisa. This was a life changing experience for him, as he was called by a mysterious entity to see to a higher bidding, and possibly gained a whole new set of abilities from this change, requiring additional seals to limit his power. Events in Ancient Legends, Towerfall Levith is summoned by Alisa, this time using her blood as a catalyst to manifest. Stripped of a majority of his immense powers once more through sealing them, to enter the mortal realms without causing a distortion, Levith again has an assignment, this time to prevent all the towers from fully falling, causing the structure of Mundus to collapse back into primodial soup. Personality and Appearance Levith seems to be outgoing and willing to talk with others. He seemingly is not oriented towards purely results and will generally show some care for his teamates (excessive care and concern if it's Alisa). He seems slow witted and unintelligent in a majority of his interactions. Levith shows unconditional mercy to his foes, preferring to knock them out. All of these traits conceal Levith's true nature, which is that of a cold, logical tactician, who always thinks carefully before he performs any act. Levith himself hides this part of him as he likes to appear friendly to people. While he seems to lag many steps behind, he actually calculates steps ahead. This makes his opponents underestimate him, until it's too late, placing Levith far ahead of what his opponents are thinking. By leaving such openings, and tricking the opponent, Levith can overcome them. Also, Levith's unconditional mercy is in fact a mixed blessing for those who face him. It allows Levith to capture them for later interrogation, and lets him press them for more information if required. It also completely puts them at his mercy, for he has control over their fate, and can kill or dispose of them as required. Levith is very, very curious about everything around him. He sees life as a mystery that must be solved. This has led him into many awkward situations, such as witnessing Alisa nude for the first time. This curiousity, though, is moderated by paranoia and carefulness, which keeps Levith on his toes and makes it nigh impossible to surprise him, since he is always ready for danger. Levith also seems to listen to whatever his lover Alisa says, although that is probably because he hates making decisions and shuns responsibilities. He isn't particularly known for standing up against immorality or aiding the moral. He generally tries to keep himself and Alisa out of danger at all costs, even if it means using a person as a shield for Alisa. It can be said Levith is willing to sacrifice a whole nation, or even world, just to protect Alisa, being incredibly selfish. While Levith is always level headed and very hard to anger, injuring and even just threatening Alisa is the way to make him furious, to the extent he simply just decides to cause maximal hurt and pain to the aggressor, in a wasteful show of wrath. Doing the same to Levith, surprisingly, will not anger him by much, but he will process the details as necessary. He will just solve the problem as quickly as possible, which is to simply incapacitate the antagonistic person. Levith has short, white hair that is relatively neat and straight. He has blue eyes that glow in the dark or when he uses his powers. His face is clean shaven and relatively good looking. Levith is about 6'10'' and he has a mesomorphic build, although calling him muscular would be a stretch. He has a pair of ethereal, glowing white wings that appear when he uses his powers or has to fly. He looks much younger than he really is, as most people mistake him for a man from 18 - 20 years old. When Levith entered the new universe, his wings turned into a shiny black colour and took on a metallic nature (due to how he can transform his wings) Powers and Abilities Levith is a talented swordsman and spearman with extreme speed and agility, along with a good amount of knowledge of how to counter any form of attack or riposte. He can easily take on multiple enemies with just swordplay or using a spear, although he prefers to mix magic into his attack patterns. His strength and agility is much higher than most humans, complementing his sword skill. Levith is likewise skilled in using throwing weapons and his bare fists for combat again due to his strength and reflexes. Levith possesses an ability known as "Auroran Armory", which allows him to summon and banish weapons, apparel, miscellaneous items and more into an alternate dimension that belongs solely to him. This allows him to carry a lot of gear anywhere, and pull said gear out of the armory when needed. Due to Levith's normal energy color, Auroran Armory summons form from blue sparkle, and dissipate as blue sparkle. Levith has control over a form of electromagnetism and is capable of manipulating electromagnetic fields as well as electricity, although magnetism is his main ability. This can be used for various purposes, such as creating a repulsion/atttraction field, attracting/repelling objects, molecular bond disruption, induction heating, flight, manipulation of iron in blood to perform Haemokinesis and forming magnetic bottles. Generally, the larger/more complex the electromagnetic field Levith makes, the more taxing it is on him. He has enough precision to control multiple swords for fighting multiple enemies. Of course, Levith can directly use lightning to attack enemies. Levith, being a descendant of Meridia, possesses the special ability "Throne of Light" and thus has great amounts of healing powers flowing through him. Due to this, Levith close his own wounds efficiently, without using too much effort or brainpower, by activating a healing sequence. Levith further shows a sort of control over the life force, being able to pull life out of enemies to heal himself as well, like a vampire, heal people with his ability, fire hard life blasts or even harden life force into constructs. Levith has infinite life force to power his ability. Levith has full flight capabilities, due to him possessing a large pair of metallic black wings that generate unnaturally high amount of lift. They provide him enhanced mobility in the air or on the ground, and can be used as shields due to their ability to continuously regenerate, as well as the fact they are stronger than almost all weapons. Levith's black wings are very sharp and can cut people or objects easily. His wings retain their flexibility. Levith's wings are physically very powerful, and can easily send people flying if used to hit them, or generate blasts of wind as powerful as unrelenting force, if not stronger. Levith is capable of breathing underwater after Alisa granted him the ability to do so. He can create a sphere of light that serves as a diagnostic tool, a light source and a projector for him to call home. It can also channel healing powers that can prevent death at all cost, halt the progression of serious wounds, and heal minor ones. There are seven seals drawn on Levith's back along his spine, which function as seals of sorts to contain his true powers as an exalted being that has transcended even the realms of Oblivion, which is that of a Gatekeeper. This seal also allows Levith to rapidly recover when he is asleep or unconscious by activating his self healing Throne of Light. As a Gatekeeper, Levith has multiple other reality rewriting abilities and is not limited to just his electromagnetic power or Vitakinesis, if he chooses to unseal them and tap into his divine power. This also activates higher tiers of his Divine Skin, increasing his damage resistance. Similar to all Gatekeepers, Levith possesses the ability to planeswalk, and he can easily travel between different dimensions, and even universes. He has visited and experienced life in multiple copies of the Aurbis with Alisa, seeing new and different situations at all times, so much so he no longer finds time travel weird, or seeing opposite, paradoxical conclusions as anything strange. Equipment and Apparel Levith uses a unique one handed black, demonic looking sword called "Anima". It is a two edged longsword and well balanced for slashing and stabbing. The weapon is capable of destroying Animi, spirits, ethereal people and mortal flesh with equal efficacy, as it burns souls into nothing. The sword can also forge ghostly blue flames into a crescent, which Levith can fire to slice matter apart. In its full release state, Levith can cut space-time, and this weapon can bypass most tiers of Divine Skin. Levith obtained a heavy, metallic spear from the slaying of a Knight in ebony armor. He is capable of handling it with one hand, although he prefers a two handed grip. Levith has proven very resourceful with the weapon, using it with induction heating as a flame enchanted weapon substitute and also a control yoke to fly a dragon. The weapon is only durable because of its sheer size and mass, and has no special powers. Levith's armor is a black armor that seems to be made of an ebony like material. It is elaborate and Levith can summon it at will. Levith's armor self regenerates from his leftover magicka if he has full magicka. In the next dimension, Levith still wears stylized black armor, although his new armor is considerably lighter and less elaborate looking. He normally uses his original armor for most situations, though, and it seems his armor adapts its technological level and look to his environment automatically, evidencing that it is perhaps something even greater. Trivia * Levith's appearance is based Devil May Cry's Nero, like his alternate self from Age of Industry * The armor Levith wears is based on the Armor that the Diablo archangel Malthael wears. In The New Age, Levith uses armor based on the Warframe Nekros Prime (with a different helmet). * Levith wears a chain with an upturned pentagram, a symbol of protection and divinity, * Levith's powers are similar to those of the Villain/Antihero Magneto. * Levith, having glowing white wings, is obviously based on an angel. His metallic black wings in The New Age are just aesthetic changes to fit better with his armor. * An alternate version of Levith Syphre exists in Age of Industry. * The same Levith appears in The New Age, wearing a new set of armor, as he crossed dimensions and randomly ended up there. Alisa follows him. He uses a crossguard lightsaber and "Anima", although he uses the lightsaber more. * Ironically, while styled the "Blade of Meridia", Levith is an extremely conservative and defensive fighter who does not deal that much burst damage. He normally sets up targets so Alisa can deal with them. He is Meridia's blade as he defends till an opening presents itself, then severs the opponent's life in one stroke. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Daedra Category:Spellswords Category:Gatekeepers Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Immortal